1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body temperature monitoring device, and more particularly relates to a body temperature monitoring device which includes a control key unit that is operable to control a processor unit to store and retrieve temperature information and storage time information and to show the same on a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hand-held electronic thermometer usually includes a probe which is applied to a patient such that the probe temperature rises to the body temperature of the patient. However, no means is provided for monitoring and recording the body temperature of the patient at predetermined time intervals.
The object of the present invention is to provide a body temperature monitoring device which can monitor and record the body temperature of a patient at predetermined time intervals and which can show the temperature information thereon.
According to this invention, the body temperature monitoring device comprises a temperature detecting unit, a data storage unit, a display unit, a processor unit, and a control key unit. The temperature detecting unit includes a temperature sensitive element adapted to be placed in contact with a human body part so as to generate a digital temperature signal corresponding to the temperature sensed by the temperature sensitive element. The processor unit is connected electrically to the temperature detecting unit, the data storage unit and the display unit. The control key unit is connected electrically to the processor unit. The control key unit is operable so as to control the processor unit to store periodically both temperature information corresponding to the digital temperature signal from the temperature detecting unit, and storage time information associated with the temperature information in the data storage unit. The control key unit is further operable so as to control the processor unit to retrieve the temperature information and the storage time information from the data storage unit, and so as to enable the processor unit to control the display unit to show the temperature information and the storage time information retrieved by the processor unit on the display unit.